Underwater vehicles can collect large amounts of data during the time they are deployed. Downloading this data typically requires plugging in an external connector or the data recorder has to be removed and the data downloaded elsewhere. Either approach can take a long time and negatively impacts the available operational time. Further, wet mate underwater connectors are expensive and prone to failure.
Moreover, underwater sensors that are not connected to a surface recorder or collector need to have their data downloaded. A remotely operated vehicle (ROV) or autonomously operated vehicle (AUV) can be used, but depending on the volume of data to be downloaded, it may take an inordinate amount of time. While a ROV is not powered limited, the AUV is battery powered and spending a long period of time downloading data has an impact on its operational time.